Los sueños a mi manera
Los Sueños a mi Manera (Dreamin' in My Way en Inglés e I Sogni A Modo Mio en Italia) es la tercera canción del álbum Winx Club en Concierto. Es una canción original de Aisha. La canción se sitúa en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Letra |-|Español de España= Creo que un día Dentro de mis ojos Yo veré solo Lo mejor que hay en mi Luces Mágicas Cada deseo vivo quedara Y el Viento volverá Para borrar el Mal Como el Polvo No se Acaba el Deseo mio Y ganare Nunca me cansare de pensar que la Fuerza esta dentro de mi No se Acaba el Deseo mio Y viviré, Creceré Y agarrare, los Sueños a mi Manera Uuuh u-uh Es mi Momento Ya no derramare Estas Lagrimas Sera como dentro de una Fabula De todas la mas Linda Llena de colores, música y poesía No se Acaba el Deseo mio Y ganare Nunca me cansare de pensar que la Fuerza esta dentro de mi No se Acaba el Deseo mio Y viviré, Creceré Y agarrare, los Sueños a mi Manera Un Sueño a mi manera A-aah No se Acaba el Deseo mio Y ganare Nunca me cansare de pensar que la Fuerza esta dentro de mi No se Acaba el Deseo mio Y viviré, Creceré Y agarrare, los Sueños a mi Manera Un Sueño a mi manera |-|Inglés= I know that one day Deep inside in my eyes Only I will see What is been there for me All the magic lights Every dream I have will be reality And the wind coming from the past Blowing away the evil Just like the dust I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowing that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do I can do Dreamin' in my way Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh This is my moment No more tears in my eyes (In my eyes) I won't cry again I will be inside a magic fairy tale Smiling with joy and dancing Singing with all the people All the universe I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowing that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do I can do Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way My way I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowin' that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do (Yes you do) I can do (You can do) Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way |-|Italiano= Credo che un giorno Dentro agli occhi miei Io vedrò solo Ciò che è meglio di me Luci magiche Ogni desiderio vivo resterà Ed il vento tornerà A cancellare il male come polvere Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio E' il mio momento Io non verserò più Queste lacrime Sarà come dentro ad una favola Di tutte la più bella Piena di colori, musica e poesia Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio I sogni a modo mio Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio I sogni a modo mio Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Dreamin' in My Way Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Winx On Ice Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Aisha Categoría:Nabu